


La maledizione di Jafar

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Schiavo d’Oriente [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M, Prison, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jafar è intenzionato ad avere la sua vendetta.“Questa storia partecipa alla Ottobre Challenge: Trick or Treat? indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 60. Maledire qualcuno.





	La maledizione di Jafar

La maledizione di Jafar

“Che idiota! Era la principessa!” si rimproverò Aladdin. Gettò indietro la testa, scompigliando i capelli mori, sporcandoli di polvere e fuliggine. “Idiota… Idiota! Devo esserle sembrato uno stupido”. Infierì, gemendo.

La luce della luna filtrava dall’alto, dalla finestrella della prigione. Arrivava a fatica in fondo al pozzo, dove si trovava legato il giovane, seduto malamente per terra.

Un topo era intento a divorare un grosso scarafaggio.

Aladdin socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo un rumore. “Chi va là?” domandò, non riuscendo a mettere a fuoco la figura. L’ombra si mosse verso di lui, mentre alcuni mattoni di pietra della parete laterale della cella tremavano.

Aladdin riuscì a mettere a fuoco qualcosa di dorato, mentre lo sconosciuto lo raggiungeva. Uno scettro dalla testa di serpente gli venne messo davanti, i rubini che gli facevano da occhi iniziarono a brillare di rosso.

“Tutto andrà a meraviglia” recitò il Gran Visir.

Gli occhi di Aladdin si tinsero di rosso fuoco e il giovane gorgogliò, socchiudendo le gambe.

“Tutto andrà a meraviglia” ripeté meccanicamente il ragazzino.

Jafar utilizzò le chiavi per aprire le manette di metallo del giovane.

“Vieni” ordinò, avvicinandogli nuovamente il viso del cobra.

“Vengo” biascicò il ragazzo. Un rivolo di saliva iniziò a colargli dalle labbra.

Jafar lo avvolse nel mantello, facendoselo ricadere addosso.

< Tu mi porterai alla lampada, piccolo schiavo. Però ho tutta l’intenzione di divertirmi con te.

Quella sciocca di Jasmine ti saprà morto a quest’ora > pensò. Lo issò in braccio, sentendolo leggero e raggiunse la parete, premette alcune rocce, aprendo il passaggio segreto. Risalì delle scalinate di roccia, mentre le pietre tornavano al loro posto fino a una porta pesante socchiusa. Tutto il tragitto era illuminato dalla luce calda delle torce, entrò e chiusa la porta pesante alle sue spalle.

Un anello brillava sopra una clessidra, al suo interno vi erano le sabbie del tempo che raffiguravano una miniatura della testa di tigre, completamente di sabbia, entrata della caverna delle meraviglie.

“Bentornato, Jafar!

Io dico, ma tra tutti gli straccioni esistenti, che avrà questo di tanto speciale. Ne sei ossessionato, ormai non parli d’altro” disse Iago, appollaiato su un trespolo, salutando il suo padrone. Guardandolo sdraiare il suo prigioniero su un tavolaccio di legno.

Jafar sgranò gli occhi febbricitanti e scoppiò a ridere.

“Lui compirà la mia vendetta!” gridò. Passò le mani ossute sul petto nudo del giovane, che gorgogliò nello stato catatonico in cui era caduto.

“Io ti maledico, sultano! Mi hai obbligato a vivere nella povertà! Hai lasciato che la mia anima, come quella di tutto il tuo popolo fosse consumata dalla cupidigia. Affamati, derelitti e colmi d’odio, sapevamo che solo tu potevi avere ciò che volevi!

Prenderò quello che mi merito, sciocco ciccione!”. Iniziò a urlare Jafar.

“Ecco, ci risiamo con le maledizioni, è partito” gemette Iago, scuotendo il capo. Spiccò il volo, muovendo le morbide piume colorate e atterrò sul davanzale della finestra inchiodata, osservando il giovane abbandonato.

< Per essere un ladruncolo è parecchio pasciuto il ragazzino. Deve essere un ladro > pensò.


End file.
